La prophétie de Feu
by novacaiin3
Summary: Peu aprés leur départ de Narnia, Susan sombre. Mais des rêves et une prophétie vont lui redonner espoir. Aslan changera t-il d'avis?


_**Bonsoir...**_

_**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai changé de registre. De Harry Potter, je suis passée a Narnia. Cette histoire est uniquement inspirée du fil, Les chroniques de Narnia: Le prince Caspian. Même si certains éléments proviennent des livres. Cette histoire se déroule juste après le retour des enfants Pevensie a la vie normale. Soit dès le début du règne de Caspian X. **_

_**Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**_

_**Chapitre 1: Ne jamais sous estimer la magie de Narnia**_

_**I won't try to argue now  
Anyway I feel there's nothing I could say  
To ease your mind  
Maybe there's nothing exciting outside  
But 'round here I'm just wasting my time  
Spinning 'round on nothing new  
When I close my eyes I remember that kiss  
I'd rather keep them wide open  
And if I miss that train do you really think  
That even here, I'd be closer to you **_

_Je venais de passer le portail. Me voilà de nouveau à la gare. Au quai 22 pour être précise, à la gare de Londres. Je sens comme mon cœur qui se brise en morceaux, comme une poupée dont on coupe les bras et les jambes. Encore. Je le sais, j'ai beau dire a Peter, Edmund, et Lucy, que notre vie et notre cœur ne sont pas là-bas, que c'est ici mais c'est un mensonge, je le sais, tout autant qu'eux. Même plus qu'eux. Je n'arrêterais pas d'y penser, a lui, son regard si sombre, ses cheveux...Son visage. Ses expressions. Mais je sais qu'il y a de fortes chances, que je ne le revoie jamais. Qui savait quel âge, pouvait-il bien avoir maintenant? Et ça me détruisait. Et l'autre derrière moi, qui me fixe ne m'aide pas. Il n'a pas compris que rien que sa présence m'énervait? Il n'aurait jamais sa prestance, ni ses manières...J'aurais tant voulu...Mais je dois faire semblant. Semblant, un mot si dur, et pourtant si véridique, si vital. J'aurais tant voulu ne pas me souvenir, pour ne pas souffrir. Mais une part de moi, refuse de tout oublier, et veut encore y croire...Même si je devrais..._

_**So here I am leaving soon and  
I'm standing at gate 22  
'Cause whatever you may think I forgot  
You know I'm still thinking about it  
Sometimes I wish I could stay  
But no matter where I go, no matter how long  
You know I'll keep hanging on. Sweet memories  
I'm leaving but my mind will surely stay  
At gate 22**_

_Je sais que le train va partir, et nous avec, mais ma tête va rester ici, a la gare, l'endroit ou tout a débuté. Je savais que je ne serais plus jamais la même. Comme si j'espérais repartir par là, disparaître, ici, et ne jamais revenir . Ce monde là, que je pensais mien, me semble si fade maintenant...Comme si mes souvenirs de Narnia, me semblaient plus fort, plus vivant, plus gais. Juste parce qu'il était là. Comme si ma vie n'avait jamais commencé qu'à Narnia. Je n'y arriverais pas a oublier, c'était sûr, a présent tout me semblait si vide de sens...Je le devais. Je devais tout oublier. Et je ferme un bref instant mes yeux. Je revis cette scène, qui m'a certes détruite, mais aussi fait comprendre le sens que devait prendre ma vie à présent. Si seulement...Si seulement, je m'étais élevée contre cette situation injuste, si seulement, j'avais su dire quelque chose, il n'était pas d'accord, moi non plus. J'aurais seulement voulu du temps supplémentaire...Mais je n'ai rien dit. Peter voulait rentrer, et je les ai suivis. Je le sais, je me blesse, mais je n'y peut rien. Je fixe le monde d'un nouvel oeil maintenant. Le sien. Même si je savais que tout cela risquait de me blesser._

_**There's too many dreams I must chase down  
Though sometimes I bite off more than I can chew  
I know you'd like to keep me near  
I know it's easier to be two  
But I can't plan my life all around you  
I'm weaker than I'll let you know  
So don't ask me to jump this wall  
From here it looks too tall  
Two people kissing goodbye facing a door  
A classic picture we're all tired of**_

_J'ai mal, je revis sans arrêt ce moment, ce moment, si merveilleux, mais en même temps, si triste. Ce n'était qu'un simple adieu...Triste, et aussi sombre. Tristement annonciateur d'un départ, sans retour possible. Je sens encore son odeur, et sa présence. Ca me blesse encore plus, mais qu'y faire? Je soupire, avant de regarder distraitement autour de moi, tous les gens dans ce train regardaient le paysage ou lisaient des journaux, ou des livres...Qu'ils soient heureux, au moins, ils n'étaient pas déchirés entre deux monde...Je sens comme une détresse m'envahir, avant de prendre une bouffée d'air, comme si je voulais me prouver que j'étais en vie, la bouffée d'air du nouveau né. Je regarda mes frères et sœur, avec un sourire en coin. Ils étaient si naïfs. Ils pensaient que nous serions rappelés a Narnia sous peu. Eux, oui. Peter et moi, non. Nous étions trop âgés maintenant. Même si une part de moi voulait que ce soit vrai, mais une autre, me disait que c'était impossible, qu'Aslan nous avait prévenus, qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour à moins qu'une très grande catastrophe ne menace Narnia._

_**So here I am leaving soon and  
I'm standing at gate 22  
'Cause whatever you may think I forgot  
You know I'm still thinking about it  
Sometimes I wish I could stay  
But no matter where I go, no matter how long  
You know I'll keep hanging on. Sweet memories  
I'm leaving but my mind will surely stay**_

_Enfin, je vois Edmund ouvrir son sac, et soupirer. Il nous fixe ennuyé, avant de nous sortir_

**« Oh non! On ne peut pas retourner a Narnia? J'ai oublié ma lampe »**

_A cette évocation, mon cœur se serre, et je le sens se briser, une nouvelle fois, encore plus douloureusement. Mais en voyant Peter et Lucy rire de l'infortune d'Edmund, je ne peux que me joindre a eux. Même si je vois Edmund me fixer bizarrement. Je lui adresse un sourire, pour cacher mon malaise, même si je savais que tôt ou tard, il saurait. Il détourne enfin les yeux. Peter se met a parler de l'école. Je participe a la conversation, ça m'évite de penser, a lui, a Narnia. Soudain le train s'arrête. Peter, et Lucy descendent. Edmund et moi les suivons. Edmund fait signe a Peter d'avancer, que nous le rejoindrions plus tard. Tout en avançant, nous parlons, de diverses choses. Je ne répondais que par onomatopées. Je pensais encore a lui. Encore et toujours._

**« Sue , ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Peter et Lucy n'ont rien vu, mais moi si...Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive? »**

_Je baisse les yeux, sombre, et dans mes pensées. Mais Edmund, lui, continue_

**« Je pense savoir ce qui te met dans cet état...Tu sais, je ne dirais rien a Peter, ou Lucy. Tu me connais non? »**

_Je hoche la tête. Il est vrai qu'il avait bien changé Ed', plus grand maintenant, plus adulte, plus confiant, il dégageait une force comme si notre règne, lui avait laissé de profondes traces...Edmund le Juste. Ce titre lui allait comme un gant, il faisait toujours ce qu'il pensait le mieux, et surtout, il inspirait la confiance. Tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point. C'était bien mon frère. Je l'appréciais. Mais cela ne faussait pas mon jugement._

**« Je ne voulais pas rentrer, je voulais rester, au moins un peu plus longtemps... »**

_Je vois Edmund me fixer, un sourire en coin. Il savait. _

**« Pour Caspian, je me trompe? **»

_Je rougis légèrement. Il me connaît trop bien. Nous continuions d'avancer. Nous sommes au bord d'un lac, qui fait face a deux imposants bâtiments, nous y allons toujours ensemble, car en face, de mon pensionnat, se trouve celui de Peter et Edmund. Je fixe la surface de l'eau, lorsque je vois comme un visage. Je regarde plus attentivement la surface de l'eau, et je vois comme une scène. Je commence a trembler, avant de m'effondrer au sol, en état de choc. Edmund me regarde, et s'installe à mon côté. _

**« Hey...Su'...Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »**

_Lui aussi semble fixer l'eau, avant de secouer la tête. Je lève le regard vers lui. Hésitante. Il devait me prendre pour une folle. Mais quelque chose dans son regard, me faisait croire qu'il avait aussi vu, que je ne devenais pas folle. Que ce n'était pas une hallucination..._

**« Tu as ... »**

_Il acquiesça avant, de me serrer dans ses bras. J'entends des bruits de pas, je sais que c'est Peter, et Lucy, qui arrivent. Je sens Edmund, qui leur fait signe que tout va bien. Il se lève, et me tends la main. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas sans lui...Sans eux même, car sans la joie de Lu', les remarques de Pet' ,et l'amitié d'Ed', je serais perdue. Nous marchons tous les quatre côte a côte. Me voilà devant le pensionnat. J'enlace Peter, et lui murmure de faire attention a lui, et a Ed'. Puis je vais voir Edmund. Je l'enlace, il me murmurait_

**« Prends soin de toi Grande Soeur...Et si tu as du mal, viens me voir...On parlera, et on ira comploter contre le reste du monde... »**

_Je rigole, avant de lui murmurer de garder le silence sur ce que nous avions vu, puis le remercier. Puis, Lucy salue tout le monde, et nous entrons. Ce bâtiment était vraiment laid. Surtout lorsqu'on avait été habitué a vivre dans un château. Mais nous ferions avec. Lucy m'entraîne et va demander nos chambre. La surveillante nous fixe, avant de nous dire_

**« Toi, la petite Pevensie, chambre 16, et toi, la grande, chambre 15. **»

_Je regardais la surveillante, l'air surprise, depuis quand séparait-on les familles?_

**« N'y a t-il pas moyen... »**_commençais-je_

_La surveillante me fixait d'un oeil mauvais. Sa personne ne me plaisait pas. Elle me semblait mesquine. Et je savais que c'était probablement le cas._

**« Estime toi heureuse que vous soyez au même étage déjà, je pourrais vous changer de place... »**

_J'allais répliquer, mais Lucy me prends la main, et nous montons l'escalier. Nous nous retrouvâmes chacune face à nos portes. Nous y entrâmes et je vis que j'étais avec deux autres filles. Qui semblerait il, étaient sorties. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas bien, Je le savais. Je mis ma valise sous mon lit, sans même la défaire, et je sortis. Je mis un mot, sous la porte de la chambre de Lucy, comme quoi, que j'allais me promener seule. j'allais a l'orée de la foret, qui bordait l'établissement. Je me posai contre un arbre, et mis ma tête en arrière. Je devais passer outre, ce serait dur, oui, mais je le devais Je n'avais pas le choix. Surtout pas. Je devais être heureuse d'avoir connu des êtres aussi gentils, aussi extraordinaires, déjà. Je devrais être heureuse d'avoir été Reine a Narnia, mais aussi, qu'il se soit intéressé a moi. Ne serait ce qu'un peu... Je passais un long moment dans cette position. Au silence, loin des gens, de leurs regards. Mon cœur semblait moins souffrir ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais pas vivre en autarcie. Pas éternellement. Il était l'heure du repas, la cloche sonnait. Difficilement, je me levais et allais vers le réfectoire. J'y rentrais et vit Lucy, en pleine discussion avec deux autres filles. Sûrement, ses colocataires. Je n'allais pas la gêner. Je pris un plateau, et m'installais, en bout de table, seule. Je jouais avec ma cuillère dans l'espèce d'infâme mixture qu'ils appelaient « Soupe ». J'y goûtais, avant de recracher. Infect. J'aurais vendu tout ce que j'avais pour y retourner... Je pris ma pomme, et sortit, laissant mon plateau, en place, plein. Lucy m'avait suivie du regard. Je ne le savais pas. Je retournais dans ma chambre. Je sortis un livre, et commença a lire. Je m'étais installée sur une chaise, droite comme un I, comme je le faisais chez moi, mais aussi a Narnia. Les deux filles, lorsqu'elles rentrèrent, me regardèrent étrangement , et allèrent dans leur coin. Soudain, on frappa a la porte. Je ne bougeais pas , et une des filles se leva. J'entendis une voix demander_

**« Excusez-nous, mais nous cherchons Susan, Susan Pevensie »**

_C'était la voix de Peter. Ma colocataire, ne savait apparemment pas quoi répondre. Je pris la décision de sortir de mon mutisme. Mon visage était sombre, fermé. _

**« Qu'y a t-il, encore Peter? **»

_Mon ton était sombre, et sans appel. La fille s'éloigna de la porte, et ils entrèrent, Edmund, Lucy et Peter. Je sentais leurs regards inquiets, et cela me mettait hors de moi, pour une raison inconnue. Peter s'installa prés de moi, en me disant_

**« Pourquoi n'as tu rien mangé ce soir? **»

_Je levais le regard, surprise qu'il le sache. Il semblait inquiet. Mais je ne voulais pas répondre, je ne voulais pas lui expliquer. Pas maintenant. Il me regardait, avant de laisser son regard dévier sur Lucy. Je lui jeta un regard mauvais_

**« J'avais pas faim. Merci Lucy, ça fait toujours plaisir »**

_J'étais méchante, je le savais, mais j'en avais besoin. Vraiment besoin. Je devais faire sortir la colère qui grondait en moi. Cette mélancolie, et ces souvenirs. Je vis mes colocataires sortir silencieusement. Je serrais les poings...J'en avais marre._

**« Sue...Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi tu es si étrange depuis qu'on est revenus? Raconte nous, on peut t'aider... »**

_Edmund regarda Peter, avant de me fixer. Il savait, et n'avait rien dit. J'en connaissais plus d'un qui aurait raconté cela a Peter. Mais pas lui. Il voulait m'aider? Bien, alors j'aurais suggéré pour commencer, qu'il arrête avec ses questions. J'eus un rictus, avant de lui dire,_

**« Lâche moi avec ça... »**

_Peter me regarda avant de fixer Edmund, surpris. Déçu. Je lui faisais mal. Je blessais tous ceux qui m'entourait. Je le savais, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas a m'en empêcher. Il ne comprenait pas. Je le suivit du regard_

**« N'oublie pas que je suis ton frére, et que si tu as besoin Susan...Je suis là. Tout comme je le serais pour Edmund ou Lucy. »**

_Il sortit, suivit de peu par Lucy, qui m'avait regardé, l'air triste. Sauf que je ne savais pas ce qu'ils y pourraient. On était revenus. Il était là-bas. Alors... Je vis Edmund s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il avait un air triste._

**« Sue, tu peux pas être comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit...Et tu le sais, Pet' et Lu' s'inquiètent pour toi, Moi aussi, même je sais pourquoi, je sais aussi que ça ne te ramènera pas là-bas de ne pas manger, et d'être désagréable. Tu ne fais que te blesser, et nous blesser davantage. Aslan a décidé que...Et nous devons suivre. Que cela nous plaise ou non... »**

_Je m'assis a son côté, et le regardais. J'avais un éclair de fureur. Je voulais crier ma haine, et ma colère. Tout devait sortir. _

**« Tu sais, j'en ai marre qu'Aslan dicte nos vie, qu'il dise et qu'on exécute. J'en ai marre que tout ce qui se passe soit provoqué par lui, j'en ai marre que Peter fasse toujours les gros bras... Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose. Comme si il allait bouger le petit doigt pour Caspian... »**

_Edmund eut un sourire_

**« Il est comme ça Pet', mais ça a aussi des avantages... »**

_J'eus un sourire. Edmund eut un rire, avant de se lever. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi sentie aussi proche de mon petit frère. Je me rendais compte, que jamais on ne se lâcherait. Ca devait être cela les liens du sang. La famille._

**« Bon, je vais y aller, avant que l'autre bougre d'âne ne me mette une colle, pour vagabondages. Les surveillants ici, ne sont pas des cadeaux de la nature... »**

_Il m'embrassa sur le front, et sortit. Je mangeais ma pomme, tout en réfléchissant. Puis j'allais me coucher. J'entendis mes colocataires rentrer, puis, plus rien. Je faisais un bien drôle de rêve. J'étais a Narnia, sur la plage, il faisait nuit, et Aslan était là, assis. Il me paressait plus vieux et imposant que jamais. Mais j'avais envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Ma colère. Mais quand il vint me voir, je ne ressentis plus rien de tout cela. Il me dit _

**« Bonsoir Reine Susan. Belle soirée n'est ce pas? »**

_J'eus un air, on ne peut plus maussade et surpris. Que faisait il dans mes rêves? Qu'est ce que c'était que cela? _

**« Peut-être bien... »**

_Il regarda le ciel, avant de dire d'un ton mystérieux, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Ce qui avait le don de m'énerver, encore et toujours._

**« Ne désespérez pas, Narnia aura encore besoin de vous...Vous, et les autres rois et reines d'autrefois... »**

_Je le regardais surprise, avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Strictement plus rien. Qu'est ce que c'était, un fantasme? C'était cela?_

**« Pardon? Aslan... »**

_Trop tard, il venait de partir... Emmenant avec lui, les réponses a mes questions, les réponses a notre départ... J'eus un sourire nostalgique, en voyant notre ancien château. Ou j'avais déjà vécu une partie de ma vie. Cependant, quelque chose clochait, a certains endroits, il semblait comme reconstruit, alors que la dernière fois, il était quasiment détruit. N'écoutant que moi même, je monta. Et je vis, un groupe d'hommes ramasser les pierres des murs qui jonchaient le sol. Je m'approchais d'eux, en restant tapie dans l'ombre des arbres. Je vis une pièce briller a mes pieds, je le pris, c'était un cavalier, du jeu d'échec d'Edmund. Je les écoutais parler:_

**« C'est un ordre du prince...A quoi ceci lui servirait il? Il a déjà un château... »**

_Un autre le regarda, avant de dire, d'un ton sérieux._

**« Il semblerait, qu'une jeune demoiselle, ne l'ai pas laissé indifférent... »**

_Je n'en entendis pas plus, le soleil me réveilla. A ma grande surprise, je tenais dans ma main, le pion du jeu d'échec d'Edmund. Une pièce en or, qui je le savais, était d'origine. Comme si je n'avais pas rêvé. Je me préparais, dans un silence mortuaire. Comme si j'avais peur, que parler, rouvre les blessures que je tentais de cicatriser. Je repensais aux paroles des hommes. Étais-ce un rêve? Je l'espérais ça me détruirait plus que toute autre chose. Même, s'il fallait s'y attendre, qui savait combien de temps, cela faisait? Pas moi...Je mis le pion dans ma trousse, et sortit, avec mon sac. Je m'installais au bord de l'eau, un air calme, mais aussi nostalgique. Je triturais le pion du jeu de mon frère, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule_

**« Excuse moi...Mais »**

_Je me retourna, et fixa celui qui venait de me déranger, encore lui. Celui qui m'avait collé dans le train. Celui qui m'avait parlé a la gare. _

**« Quoi, qu'est ce que tu me veux? »**

_Il du savoir qu'il dérangeait puisqu'il partit. Je lui avais parlé avec hargne. La cloche sonna. Je mis le pion dans ma poche, et y alla. J'avais Histoire, un cours peu passionnant, nous l'avouerons... Durant ce laps de temps, je réfléchissais a de multiples choses...Dont mon rêve. Avouez que c'était étrange non? A l'interclasse, je vis Lucy, qui détourna le regard, comme si elle avait peur que je m'énerve de nouveau. Je ne dirais rien, sur Narnia. Après tout...Ce n'était qu'un rêve, non? Je rangea le pion, et rentra dans ma salle de cours, sans une parole. Cependant, au milieu du cours, je perdis le fil, et eut comme une hallucination. Que se passait il donc? Je voyais le tuteur de Caspian, le docteur Cornelius dans sa tour, en train de s'écrier des **« Pas possible... »** Ou **« Miracle... »**. Je ne compris pas. Je triturais le pion du jeu d'échec, ce que je faisais depuis ce matin, tout en faisant un rapide bilan. Je voyais des hallucinations, je faisais de drôle de rêves, et les objets que je voyais dans ces rêves, je les possédais le lendemain matin, au réveil. J'eus une sueur froide qui me coula le long du dos. Lorsque je sortis, je vis Lucy. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle détourna le regard, et commença a partir. Je lui adressa une tentative de sourire_

**« Lu', écoute moi, il se passe des choses très bizarres...Faut que nous parlions, tous les quatre... A propos de ce que tu sais... »**

_Lucy me regarda sans aucune expression. Elle réfléchissait intensément, cela se voyait. Puis elle hocha de la tête, avant de me dire, d'un ton désolé_

**« Pardon pour hier...J'ai cru bien... »**

_J'eus un sourire compréhensif, si elle avait été a ma place, j'aurais fait pareil. Même pire, alors je l'excusais. Même si mon intuition me disait que je pardonnais trop facilement, je savais que je faisais le bon choix;_

**« Pas grave...J'aurais certainement fait la même chose... »**

_Nous sommes parties chacune de notre côté, après cette courte discussion. Je ne vis ni Peter, ni Edmund de la journée, comme s'ils étaient absents. Le soir même, Lucy arriva, en me disant d'un ton exaspéré._

**« J'en ai parlé a Ed, qui m'a dit qu'il passerait, quand a Peter, il m'a très gentiment fait savoir, qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre. »**

_J'eus un soupir las. Il fallait bien s'y attendre, j'avais refusé de lui parler hier, il refusait a son tour de me parler aujourd'hui. Typique de Peter le Magnifique ça..._

**« Lu', ils sont bien dans la même chambre non? »**

_Je vis ma soeur soupirer, avant de me dire d'un ton qui signifiait qu'elle connaissait parfaitement sa leçon_

**« Oui, dans la 25, ils m'ont dit, au moins une vingtaine de fois, que si j'avais un problème, je n'avais qu'a aller les voir »**

_J'eus un sourire, prit ma veste, et la pièce. Je sortis dehors, il faisait frais. Pas beaucoup plus que d'habitude, mais tout de même. Suivie de ma soeur, je rentrais dans leur bâtiment, plus sale que le nôtre, plus poussiéreux, et plus bruyant aussi. Nous montions au deuxième étage, et nous trouvâmes leur porte, au bout d'un couloir. Je frappais, me demandant ce que c'était que ce vacarme. Ed' m'ouvrit. Il nous fit entrer, avec un grand sourire. Je retrouvais bien mes frères là. Les meubles étaient rangés, rien ne dépassait, et surtout, Ed avait dessiné un blason que j'aurais bien reconnu, étant donné que c'était le sien. Le dessins, était fait sur une feuille au mur. Peter me tournait le dos, ostensiblement. Il lisait un livre..._

**« Ed, Pet', il se passe des choses très bizarres... »**

_A ces mots, il se tourna vers moi, comme si d'un coup, je venais de m'excuser, de tout ce que j'avais fait de travers depuis notre retour. Ed, assis me fixa, d'un oeil incertain, ne sachant comment réagir. Je pris la pièce, que je posa sur le bureau. Ed bondit sur sa chaise, tandis que Peter, assis sur son lit semblait sous le choc. Je m'assis sur la chaise restante, et leur dit_

**« Hier soir, après votre départ, je suis allée me coucher. J'ai rêvé de Narnia. J'ai vu Aslan, qui me disait, que bientôt nous serions rappelés...Notre château serait en reconstruction... Caspian, ou l'un de ses descendants l'aurait demandé. Quand a cette pièce, je l'ai trouvée sur le chantier cette nuit., dans mon rêve. Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis retrouvée, avec cette pièce dans la main... »**

_Peter me regarda ne sachant pas s'il devait me croire. Il doutait de ce que je lui racontais, et de ma santé mentale. Cela se voyait comme un nez au milieu d'une figure._

**« Su', es tu sure, que tu ne l'as pas ramenée? »**

_J'eus un sourire triste, il doutait a ce point de ma parole? Et il voulait que je lui fasse confiance après?_

**« As tu déjà essayé de ramener quelque chose de là-bas? Moi oui, et ça n'a pas marché. Des affaires comme une robe, et une bague. De plus, Edmund et moi-même, pouvons en témoigner, nous avons eut comme une vision...Sur le lac. Et ça a recommencé, j'ai vu Cornelius. Il s'exclamait des pas possibles, et des miracles »**

_Peter me regarda en secouant la tête. Avant de dire, en reprenant, la phrase favorite d'un des Narniens. _

**« Ne jamais sous-estimer la magie de Narnia... »**

_Lucy émit un grognement de ventre, elle avait faim. De nouveau. Mais Peter me fixa de nouveau, avant de dire_

**« Es tu sure, que c'était Caspian qui refaisait construire le château? »**

_A ces mots, je blanchis, je n'y avais pas pensé, ou plutôt si, mais je ne voulais pas me pencher sur le problème. Je le fixais, avant de dire_

**« Ils ont dit je crois « Le prince » c'est bien son titre non? »**

_Peter s'apprêtait a ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour me contredire, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit a la volée. Un homme, assez corpulent, avec un tee-shirt sale, et un pantalon noir, rentra dans la pièce. Ses moustaches bougeaient au rythme de ses respirations, c'était assez dégoûtant a regarder. Il regarda Ed, et Peter, avant de dire_

**« Pevensie, que font deux filles chez vous? Surtout a cette heure ci... »**

_A ce moment, nous échangions un regard, tous. Je cachais la pièce rapidement. Il était si fixé sur Peter, qu'il ne me vit pas. Je vis Edmund, se lever. Il regarda l'homme avant de dire d'un ton neutre._

**« Monsieur, je vous présente, Susan et Lucy Pevensie, nos soeurs. »**

_L'homme eut un sourire mauvais, avant de grogner._

**« Vos soeurs? Vous avez encore deux minutes, après c'est dehors mesdemoiselles. »**

_Je regardais Ed, qui me prit la pièce, et la regarda sous toutes les coutures, avant de me la rendre. Je la mis dans ma poche, avant de dire_

**« Il a presque l'air sympathique, comparé a celle qui nous surveille. »**

_Nous repartirent peu après. Les couloirs étaient vide. Soudain, j'entendis comme un bruit de sabot derrière moi. Lucy aussi se retourna, et nous virent un faune. J'entendis Lucy prononcer _

**« Bonjour... »**

_Mais elle ne prononça pas la suite, lorsqu'elle vit un humain arriver derrière lui, et qu'elle vit le faune brandir sa lance sur l'homme. Lucy tourna sa tête, lorsque la lance entra en contact, avec le corps de l'homme. Je ne pus pas. J'avais les yeux écarquillés; et comme un goût de sang dans la bouche. Je vis ma robe, et jura, elle semblait avoir du sang dessus. Je pris la main de Lucy, et remonta les marches quatre a quatre, et frappa a leur porte de chambre, avec détresse. Lucy pleurait, et moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire...Peter nous ouvrit, et sans nous concerter, nous nous étions jetée dans ses bras. Moi, j'étais terrorisée, et Lucy, pleurait. Ed, s'approcha de moi, et me détacha de Peter. Lorsqu'il vit ma robe, il perdit tout self contrôle. _

**« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »**

_Je le regardais silencieuse, avant de regarder Lucy, qui pleurait toujours. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas tout vu. Non, vraiment pas. Même moi, j'étais perdue, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Le produit de notre imagination? Le prix de notre règne? _

**« On était quasiment a la sortie, et ça a recommencé, on a vu un faune. Lucy a commencé a dire « Bonjour... » et un homme est arrivé. Le faune a brandit sa lance sur l'homme. Nous nous trouvions devant, Lucy s'est mise derrière moi, j'ai tout pris...Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis...On avait rien demandé...Rien... »**

_Ed prit sa veste, et commença a se diriger vers la sortie, un air pas vraiment sûr de lui. Puis il dit_

**« Je vous raccompagne...Lucy, tu viens? »**

_Nous étions tous les trois dehors, dans le parc, lorsque l'alarme sonna. Nous la connaissions bien, cette alarme, elle demandait a ce que nous nous mettions en sécurité. Peter était derrière, il courrait derrière nous. Il nous rattrapa, et nous fit entrer dans le bâtiment des filles. La surveillante, lorsqu'elle nous vit, nous fit signe d'aller dans les sous sols. Nous descendirent tous les quatre. Lucy s'était agrippée a Peter, et refusait de le laisser partir. Soudain, j'entendis comme un hurlement, visiblement, Peter et Ed aussi. Lucy elle, s'était endormie. Nous avions tous le sentiment qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Vraiment étrange... C'est ainsi que je passais une semaine, en ne mangeant pas grand, chose, en ayant des hallucinations plutôt violentes, selon les jours. Inutile de nier que j'étais d'une humeur massacrante,et que le sujet Narnia, était soigneusement évité. Dés que l'un de nous prononçais son nom, je le regardais d'un oeil assassin._

Des Rewiews?

Hopla-boom


End file.
